Wątek forum:FanFictions/@comment-15370481-20130820140024
Późnym wieczorem siedzieliśmy przy wielkiej fontannie i dzieliliśmy słodycze. Leo stwierdził, że nie lubi słodyczy, Roza wzięła kilka jagodowych landrynek, Kastiel się śmiertelnie obraził na wszystko i wszystkich, Lysander oznajmił, że jest "tru emo" i będzie pisał wiersz, a Ken pochłaniał każde czekoladowe ciastko, które mu podsunęłam. Powiedziałam, że zaraz wrócę i kazałam Leo pilnować moich, znaczy "naszych" słodyczy. Kiedy wróciłam... - Czad! - Zawołał Ken. - Ojej, to jest... - Pisnęła Roza. - Co to za materiał, mogę się przyjrzeć z bliska? - Spytał Leo. Podeszłam do niego bliżej, ale nim zdążył porządnie skomentować mój strój, wykrzyknęłam na całe gardło: - JESTEM MAGICZNYM ELFEM! - I poruszyłam elfimi uszkami. Podbiegłam do worka ze słodyczami i wyjęłam mały biały proszek. - Oranżadka! - Krzyknęłam i wciągnęłam ją nosem, po czym wepchnęłam w usta dwie metrowe żelki. - Leo, Roza, łapcie! - Rzuciłam w nich jagodowymi i truskawkowymi drażami. Wzięłam kolejne cukierki i bezceremonialnie wepchnęłam je do buzi. - Kastiel, nie bądź taki smętny! - Zawołałam, a trzymane w dłoni żelkowe pająki wylądowały pod jego koszulką. "Idiotka!" krzyknął i zaczął wyjmować żelki spod koszulki. - Roza, gramy w pocky! - Pisnęłam i wyjęłam opakowanie pomarańczowych patyczków, po czym jeden z końców włożyłam w usta Rozalii, i zaczęłyśmy je gryźć, najszybciej jak potrafiłyśmy. Wyjęłam z mojej torebki pięć butelek... - Piccolo? Serio? - rzucił z sarkazmem Kastiel. - Yaaay! - Pisnęłam, po czym chwyciłam wiśniowe Piccolo i tańcząc ruszyłam do Lysandra. -Just dance, gonna be okay da da doo-doo.. Just dance, gonna be okay! - Śpiewałam kręcąc biodrami i usiadłam obok Lysandra. Ten podniósł wzrok, nieco niepewnie. Otworzyłam Piccolo, a szampan wystrzelił w powietrze, zalewając mnie i Lysandra. - Mój notatnik! - Jęknął chłopak. Dance, dance, dance... Just, just, just, just dance! - Śpiewałam dalej i pociągnęłam łyk z butelki. - Su, co ty... - Zaczął Lys. - Jestem niegrzeczna, piję z gwinta! - Zachichotałam. - Kaaaastieeel! - Wzięłam rozbieg z zamiarem rzucenia się na Kasa, ale ten zrobił unik i wpadłam do fontanny. - And I'm crazy, but you like it loca, loca, loca! - Wyskoczyłam z wody i zaczęłam podskakiwać w fontannie. Wskazałam na Kastiela i zaśpiewałam. - She's livin' la Vida locaaaa! Kastiel usiadł i chwycił worek ze słodyczami. - Nieee, moje! - Rzuciłam się w jego stronę. - Stop. - Warknął Kastiel. Od tego tonu aż usiadłam. Dalej w fontannie. Kastiel ciągnął: - Rekwiruję każdy gram cukru na 200 kilometrów w każdą stronę, licząc od miejsca w którym się znajdujesz, dopóki się nie uspokoisz. - Ale ja... - Żadnego ale. Rozpłakałam się. Kastiel uniósł wysoko brwi. - Ale.. Cukierki... Chcę ich... - Chlipałam. - Dostaniesz, ale się ogarnij. - Rzucił Kas. - Uprzedzała nas, żebyśmy nie pozwolili jej zjeść za dużo słodyczy. - Zauważył Ken. - Sama powinna się pilnować. - Burknął Kastiel, wściekły, że ktoś ma czelność podważyć jego zdanie. - Wiesz przecież, że Su ma mentalność 5-latki.. - Westchnął Ken. - Suuu! - Jęknęła Roza. * Obudziłam się w swoim łóżku. Rozejrzałam się, a w okół stali moi przyjaciele. - Co się... - Nie wiem. Siedziałaś, patrzyłaś, jak oni się kłócą - Roza wskazała na Kasa i Kena. - I nagle.. - Już nie siedziałaś. - Dokończył Leo. Schowałam prawą rękę pod kołdrę. - Co ty.. - Roza chwyciła moją rękę i przyjrzała się bransoletkom. - Narkolepsja..? - Rozalia utkwiła we mnie spojrzenie złotych oczu. - No... - Mogłaś powiedzieć! - Jęknął Ken. - Mogłeś sam zobaczyć! - Odparowałam. - Ważne, że jej się tylko przysnęło i to nic poważnego... - Podsumował Lysander.